Right Kind of Wrong
by Nekessla
Summary: Lara and Alex meet in a club and Lara finally...


Disclaimer: I don't own Lara and Alex, wish I did, but I don't. And thanks to   
Destiny Lockheart for proofreading my fic, by the way, read her stories, please!!   
  
  
  
Right Kind of Wrong  
  
Lara Croft sat at the bar in a nightclub in the heart of downtown London. She came here   
because she needed some space after her latest adventure, which had taken it's toll on her emotion-  
ally. Lara missed her father, but she knew he was right in the end of it all. She looked down  
at her left hand. The cuts from Powell's knife were still there from when time was frozen and she  
turned the knife to save Alex. She couldn't understand why, but she missed Alex. Lara could   
still see him in Venice when he was standing before her, not caring what she saw.  
"Lara Croft, what a suprise" sadi a voice beside her. Lara turned to her right and looked into  
the smiling face of Alex West.   
"Hello Alex. What are you doing here?" said Lara.  
"Just came here for a drink. I'm here for a while until my next job comes along" responded   
Alex as a song came on.  
  
I know all about bout your reputation  
And how it's bound to be a heartbreak situation  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless   
Everytime I'm where you are  
You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
Say my name and I can't fight anymore  
Oh I know I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much  
  
"Wanna dance?" asked Alex. Before Lara could even reply, Alex pulled her onto the dance   
floor and into his arms.  
  
Loving you isn't really something I should do  
Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you  
I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Baby you're the right kind of wrong  
  
They swayed tot he music, their movements slow, even though the beat of song was fast. Lara  
seemed not to move with Alex, she just stood there shocked at being there.  
  
Might be a mistake, a mistake I'm making   
But what you're giving I am happy to be taking  
Coz no-one's evr made feel the way I feel  
When I'm in your arms  
They say you're something I should do without  
They don't know what goes on when the lights go out  
There's no way to explain  
All the pleasure is worth all the pain  
  
Lara seemed to soften as the music went on. She moved with Alex and eventually moved her  
arms to wrap around his waist. Lara felt him pull her closer.  
  
Loving you isn't really something I should do  
Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you   
I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Baby you're the right kind of wrong  
  
The couple held onto each other like there was no tomorrow. Alex buried his face in long,  
dark hair and Lara pushed her face into his shoulder.  
  
I should try to run  
But I just can't seem to   
Cause every time I run you're the one I run to  
I can't do without what you do to me  
I don't car if I'm in too deep  
  
"I love you Lara" whispered Alex into her ear. Lara's eyes open when he said the word  
love. She moved to leave, but he kept his arms around her to keep her from leaving and   
probably walking out for good.  
  
I know all about bout your reputation  
And how it's bound to be a heartbreak situation  
But I can;t help it if I'm helpless   
Everytime I'm where you are  
You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
Say my name and I can't fight anymore  
Oh I know I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much  
  
Alex and Lara looked into each other eyes as the music went on.  
"Don't fight it" whispered Alex. Lara looked away from him, trying to forget the feelings  
she felt when she saw him and she looked back into his eyes. Even though everyone said  
he was wrong for her, her heart said it was right. Before she could even comprehend what  
was happening, she saw Alex lean down and kiss her. Soon, her feelings washed over her   
and she eagerly returned the kiss.  
  
Loving you isn't really somthing I should do  
Shouldn't wanna spend my time wiht you  
I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
  
A moment later, the kiss was broken and Alex and Lara stared at each other. Lara pulled   
him close to him, her face close to her ear.  
"I love you" said Lara. Alex's eyes widened in shock that Lara Croft actually admitted that  
she loved him.  
"I love you too" said Alex and he kissed her again.  
  
Baby you're the right kind of wrong 


End file.
